Jaclyn Kostan:16 going on immortal
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: Jaclyn is a 16 year old girl that Josef turns still working on the how and why part and well she gets into a lot of troble in and out of a LA highschool Please review I know the first part Mick' pov sucks but it's just to set the scene and no hate reviews


Mick St. John

It was a pretty quick Friday night, no cases, no rouge vamps. So Mick and Beth hung out at Beth's apartment watching some old horror films, when he got a call from a annoyed Josef.

Mick leaned forward to grab the remote, after pressing pause he got up from the cough to answer his cell.

"Hello. Josef? Okay what happened? You didn't? What do you want me to do about it? Fine, I'll be right there. You attest called the cleaners right? No? Fine I'll call them."

"What is it?" Beth asked, setting the popcorn bowl on the coffee table.

"Nothing I'll tell you when i get back." Mick told her, they quickly shared a kiss before, Mick walked out while on the phone with the cleaners

When he arrived at the scene the cleaners were already there, Mick spotted Josef and one of the cleaners talking in front of Josef's expensive car. As Mick got closer he saw that there was a girl asleep in the back, she was 8 with shoulder lengthen dark brown hair, he skin was slightly pale indicating she was a newly turned vamp. She was wearing blood stained white tee-shirt, black jeans and a clean leather jacket being used as her pillow

The cleaners left and Josef was leaning agents is car his hand pinching the brig of his nose. "No lecture. Mick I'm not in the mood."

"What's her name?"

"Jaclyn. She's sixteen."

"What are you going to do with her?"

"I was hopping you'd take her Mick...but I knew you'd say no." With that Josef open the driver's seat of the car, and dove off. Shaking his head Mick got back in his car and drove away thinking what a waste of time this was.

Jaclyn pov(The rest will be in her pov)

I woke up with a splitting headache, I couldn't remember anything from last night which was really scare since i found myself seriously uncomfortable like I sleep on the ground. But I was in a bed? Weird, sitting up i notice my leather jacket and necklace was missing.

"Good you awake." A calm voice said out of nowhere, looking to the door i saw a man standing there, his face seemed for miler but I couldn't place it. But the name I somehow new, Josef, Josef Kostan his some rich guy Helena told me about...Helen! My best friend, where is she oh god what if that bastard got her? "Calm down you friend is fine. Though she thinks you're dead."

"What! Why would she think I was dead? I'm not dead I'm right here?" I yelled, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Well tetchily you are living dead." He said, sitting down in a wood chair that was right next to the bed. "A vampire and I turned you." He added as if it was common boring knowledge.

"So...wait your telling me I'm a Vampire?" I asked, giving him my best 'What the fuck' looks and holding back a laugh, but he didn't seem to notice or more likely he didn't care. "And you turned me?"

"Yes you are and yes I did. And if you haven't already gusted, no one can know you a vampire." Well...duh. If everyone was supposed to know I would have already have heard vampire's existed, dumb ass...I wonder how old he is...and if he knows French? Wait, is he still talking, better nod my head so it looks like I'm listening. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" He asked, busted.

"Of course I did." I lied, silently praying he'd believe me.

"Then what did I say?" He asked, crossing his arms, crap. This is not my day.

"Fine...I didn't hear you." I replied. There are you happy now.

"I was asking if you had any silver on you." Josef asked. I shook my head, but I did in my leather jacket was a silver heart locket but it was too important to let him know about it. So since it wasn't really on me right now I wasn't lying I just wasn't telling the full truth. "Think Jaclyn. Silver is dangerous to us-"

"Dangerous? How? I thought only werewolves were offended by silver. You're the holy-water, garlic, sunlight and crosses." I argued, which made him laugh, god I hated be laughed at.

"Those are myth's along with not being about to see our reflection in mirrors or turn into bats. Our image can only be got on Digital records. Sunlight weakens us but doesn't kill us unless we get too much of it. Holy-water, garlic and crosses do nothing. Silver's poisons to us, a stake to the heart only paralyzes us. We can only be killed by fire or if our heads get cut off. Now do you have any silver?"

"Yes...in my jacket there's a heat locket...But only the chain is silver, the heart is metal." I told him.

"I'll get you a new chain, after the locket is look over to make sure there is no silver will you get it back." He said, the way he was looking at me, I knew he wanted me to trust him and drop it so I did.

"Okay...Do we sleep in coffin?" I asked,

"No, we sleep in freezer, yours is over there," He said pointy to the door by my walk in closet which was cool. "Since you are my responsibility I'm only going to go over the rules once. One you are to be in your freezer and asleep by midnight. Two, you are not to leave the premise's without my premising. Three I am to know where you are at all times, because I said so," He added before I could speak. "And you are to have this on you at all times, and keep it charged." He finished handing me an Iphone.

"Sweet!" I cheered, messing with it.

"All the numbers you need our on there. And what was rule number one?"

"Uh..." I looked to my phone and saw the time; it was like one in the morning. "Alright fine. I'm going." I got up from the bed...which I wonder why it was there since I couldn't sleep in it, but I decided not to ask.

Looking at the freeze I felt embarrassed since I couldn't figure how to open it. Once I figured it out I toke of my jeans and shirt to change into an oversized clean shirt that was haning on the door. Then hoped in, I laid there for a while before I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw a pretty brunet woman stand at the door, with my jeans and tee-shirt only it was clean.

"Hello, Mrs. Jaclyn." She greeted me then headed me the clothes. "I'll be outside, just come out once you've changed." She was way to cherry.

After I changed my clothes and brushed my hair. I saw the woman was standing beside my bed, creepy.

"Right, I'm Simone. And Mr. Kostan asked me to show you were you are around. Oh and yes I know that you a vampire." Something was seriously off about her...or maybe I just hate peppy people...yeah I think it just peppy people.

"I'm hungry." I said all of a sudden.

"Well, Josef normally feeds from some of the woman here-" Yeah I could see the marks on her. "But Josef's in a meeting and won't be able to feed you till later." Wow wait up feed me...as in he was going to feed me? W.T.F time. "Right sorry I keep forget you only a night old. See Josef told me that newly turned adolescent vampires can't consume human blood till their at least a year old i think. Till then you'll have to drink Josef's blood." Okay seriously weirded out right know I'll have to depend on his blood for a year. "Well eight mouth is when you can really take in human blood but you'll still need you sire's blood." Good I hated this even more. "I'm even surprised you were able to sleep in the freezer alone." Wait what? "I mean most newly turned vamp's your age sleep with their sires for the first few month-then again it may just be a rumor. Any way let's get the tour started shall we."

Right know the list of people I hate come in the following ordered.

Josef-the bastard who did this to me

Simone-one for being cherry and two for telling me that shit

and Three Sorry Jocelyn you've be bumped down.

The tour was pretty much Simone told me I wasn't allowed to go near the freshie's wing…don't know why. Maybe it would be better to tell you the places I am allowed in. My room, the library-which I really like, and my soon to be game room, which only has a large plasma screen TV, and a black leather cough. And then it hit me, my leather jacket my favorite leather jacket that I've worn to ever concerts it's been touch by a lot of famous singer and musicians!

Simone and I were in the front room when Josef was done with his meeting. "Thank you Simone I'll take it from here." Josef told her, and then Simone left, "Come on, you're probably hungry." He walked closer and put his arm other shoulder trying to get me to walk with him.

"Where's my leather jacket?" I asked not moving.

"Remind me make sure you're never hungry, you're impossible to deal with, know come along." He ordered and that really ticked me off.

"I'll go as soon as you tell me where my jacket is." I responded.

"Still in my car alright. I'll have one of the guards get it. I have to leave for business in an haft an hour and I won't be back till tomorrow so this is the only time I can feed you know hurry up." He snarled, going full vampire which really freak me out. But didn't let him see so I quickly turned while growling to walk up the step's with Josef right behind me. We were in my room, and Josef sat on the edge of the bed, and made me sit next to him, our sides touching, his left arm was around my waist keeping me still, as he bit into his right wrist. Looking as he did it was gross, but I soon found my mouth latched over it and sucking. God so gross and as my friend Derek would see this and find it pervert in some way. A couple minutes past and Josef pulled his arm away, after the wound healed he stood up to fix his sleeve, after that Simone came in and Josef whispered something to her, then reach into his pocket to hand her something. He lifted the room and Simone walked over.

"The guard is getting you jacket. And Josef gave me his card so you can get some new clothes." She said, "And anything else you might want." I get it know, he's trying to spoil me to get me to like him, and for me to get stuff that will keep me busy and out of his hair.

"Oh yeah shopping!" I said with fake enthusiasm. What I'm not a shopping person unless it have to do with Books, video games, or the trip to a hot topic.

We quickly pick out a car, and drove into the city. We stopped at different store to get me mostly jeans, and tee-skirt, with different hats, sunglasses, shoes and Josef told Simone I need some nice clothes. So I had her pick out a few dresses god i hated them, and some nice no heeled shoes.

After that I went to Borders to buy some books. I got the new Warrior book 'Fading Echoes', and tons of young adult books. I was also able to get a new IPod docks and a lot of good CD's even a laptop, and stopped by Hot topic for a Transformers G1 messengers bag, that hade Optimus prime battling Megatron with Jazz, Soundwave in the back round. Okay maybe after this I was started to like Josef-not that way perverts-...maybe he would be that bad to live with after all.

Once we got back, some men that work for Josef toke the bags and toke them to my room...this is just getting better. Simone left to do something, I decided to take my books and hang out in the library. I was reading my Warrior book, I was at the part when Ivypaw told Firestar that they should get the land back that Firestar gave to Shadow clan, and Lionblaze had just killed Russetfur, when I my phone started to rind. Looking at the name, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you enjoy you little shopping spree?" Josef asked.

"It was okay." What I'm not very comfortable with talking with him...it'll be a while before I will be.

"What dresses did Simone buy for you?" He asked, he knew by the way I dressed I hated dresses or anything girly

"I really didn't look at them, I told her what I didn't like and she went headed while I went to Borders."

"Oh so you like books then huh?"

"Yes..."

"Well, we'll have to finish this when I get back, Okay?"

"Okay."

"I have to go...stay out of trouble."

"Fine, bye."

"Bye…and get to bed." and he hung up.

Tapping my fingers on the hard cover book, I decided to stay up and finish the book, and then go to sleep. Like he'd ever know, and it was a good book! I can't put it down and I was a few more pages it wouldn't talk long. I was about to open it when I heard the library door open and there stood Simone, great.

"Josef told me, to make sure you get to bed." God I hated her...maybe.

"I just want to finish my book. I'm almost down." I told her smiling. But it didn't sign I dropped the book on my favorite seat a nice non leather caught. So tomorrow my fun will begin.


End file.
